


Put Your Lights On

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An engineer on a starship finds himself attracted to his gorgeous commanding officer - an attraction that proves intriguing to an overly-friendly native of the planet they're visiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Lights On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SFM2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFM2/gifts).



> Hello - I saw your prompt and couldn't resist writing you this treat! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

The planet had been chosen by Captain Laura Tolley as the ideal place for rest and recreation for her crew – a beautiful, peaceful place without the distractions of drinking, gambling and whores. Not that the good Captain had anything against these pursuits, but since the starship _Arcadia_ ’s last mission had been such a strenuous one, full of danger and several near catastrophes, she had decided that it would be best for the team to have some quiet time getting back to nature, away from too much excitement for a change.

And this world did seem like an ideal place to get away from it all – breathable air, stunningly decorative vegetation that was an absolute riot of color and perfume, and the melodic resonance of strange birdsong all around. Best of all, there were innumerable pools all over the place, warmed naturally by some kind of thermal or pseudo-thermal heat, (although there was no evidence of volcanic activity on the planet) like natural hot tubs, perfect for a quiet soak and a long spell of relaxation.

It was to one of these pools that engineer Aaron Meyer headed as the mid-morning sun brightened the sky into a brilliant blue reminiscent of Earth’s springtime. It was conveniently secluded enough so that he would not be disturbed inadvertently by other members of the crew who might be wandering around. He hurriedly stripped off his clothes as soon as he got to the water’s edge, eager to be enveloped in soothing warmth and to feel the gradual easing of tensions that went far beyond the physical. He definitely needed, as Commander Burke had told him back on board the ship, to clear his head – and the thoughts he most needed to clear from his head were his decidedly mixed-up feelings about that same Daryl Burke.

There was no way around it, Meyer really had it bad for the man. And he was pretty certain that Daryl liked him too. Still, something kept holding him back from making a full confession, because he would end up in a very awkward position if, by a slim chance, he happened to be wrong.

Perhaps, Meyer thought briefly, he should discuss how he was feeling with Laura. She was a trusted friend as well as being a great Captain, and if anyone would be able to give him some sound advice about his feelings for Daryl, she would. Although relationships between crew members were not generally encouraged, they had happened on the _Arcadia_ more than once, so Meyer knew that he could confide in Laura Tolley. However, he was unsure about exactly what he was going to say, or even where to start, so he kept silent.

Meyer had spent most of the early part of the day trying, unsuccessfully, to catch up on work instead of indulging in the relaxation he was supposed to be doing, and ended up making every stupid mistake humanly possible. And when Burke had voiced concern over his lack of attentiveness, and the aforementioned need to clear his head, Meyer had come dangerously close to insubordination with his smartass retorts, aiming veiled come-ons wrapped in bitter barbs at his superior until Burke had thrown up his hands in despair.

“That’s it – you’re done here. Take a break – and that’s an order, Lieutenant!”

 _He only ever calls me that when he gets pissed off_ , Meyer thought wryly as he put a toe into the pool to make sure it was not too hot for bathing. Finding it comfortable, he slid into the water and made a quiet, appreciative noise at the balmy feel of it upon his bare skin. 

Yes, Daryl was the caring and considerate type, even when he got angry. Proving yet again to Meyer that this was not just a case of shipboard lust that he’d acquired for himself. Burke was the kind of man that Meyer could seriously fall for, and he was slowly and surely beginning to do just that.

Not that lust wasn’t a major component of the attraction. Burke was by far the best-looking man Meyer had seen in a hell of a long time, and it wasn’t just the gentle thermal ripples that were getting him all steamed up at that moment.

Meyer ran tense fingers through his dirty-blond hair and sighed, partly in desire, partly in sheer frustration. _If only Daryl would get pissed off enough to take his belt to me_ , he thought wryly. _He can beat my ass anytime, as long as he fucks me till I scream right after that_ …

The pool was lined with smooth blue stone, of a slightly brighter shade than turquoise, and around its sides ran a ledge that seemed like it would be comfortable to sit on, almost like in a real hot tub. Meyer sat on this ledge, leaning back a little, and ran his hands down over his chest and stomach absent-mindedly, imagining how it would feel to caress Burke’s gloriously sculpted pectorals and washboard abs. God, that guy could sit around all day and do nothing at all (which of course, he didn’t) and still put on muscle. Meyer’s own physique, though athletic enough, was too lean for his liking. He could never have a body like Daryl’s, no matter how much he worked out. 

Meyer let his hand slide lower to stroke his already aching hard-on, and he let out a small hiss of satisfaction at the touch. His superior was so smoking hot that it was almost heart-breaking not to be able to be close to him right then and there. Soulful dark eyes a lover could gaze into for hours, perfect deep-brown skin and skilled hands that could obviously handle more than just machinery… Meyer bit back a moan and shifted position, running his fingertips up and down, trying in vain to soothe himself back into a state of mental and physical calm.

He had seen Burke naked on more than one occasion, so he knew how long and thick the Commander’s cock was. Lightly licking his lips, Meyer began to imagine how it would feel to run his tongue up that hardened shaft and then take it deep into his throat. He let his fingers wind around his own swollen cock, and began to pump it slowly, murmuring Daryl’s name.

Until he suddenly had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

Meyer looked back towards the land, but did not see anyone. Upon glancing down into the pool’s clear depths, however, he saw a pair of huge, incandescent green eyes staring up at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Some of the crew who had bathed in the pools the previous evening had mentioned encountering a few of these creatures, which incredibly lived and thrived in the heated waters, and had reported them to be harmless, if rather curious in nature. This one seemed to be somewhat larger than the others his shipmates had come across, however, although it was definitely friendly. 

It appeared to be a strange kind of cephalopod, with a rounded combination of head and body covered in tiny hair-like feelers that were rubbery in texture, and six long trailing tentacles like those of an octopus, with soft little suction cups running all the way to the tips on their undersides. The small wiggling feelers were changing color like a fiber optic lamp, from ice-blue to bottle-green to an almost psychedelic orange. One tentacle-tip reached out to gently tickle Meyer’s toes, and he chuckled again.

“You’re weird – but you’re kinda cute,” he told the creature, and in response the tentacle moved upwards, rubbing against his shin and calf. The creature’s feelers were a rosy pink now, and a hint of red and gold glowed in the depths of its eyes. Meyer could not discern a mouth or any equivalent, but the alien seemed to be emitting a bizarre but tuneful humming noise, as if it were singing to him.

“That’s nice,” Meyer observed, and the exploring limb rose higher, resting now upon his thigh. Meyer petted it awkwardly and was attempting to relax again when the long, flexible appendage suddenly shot up and grabbed hold of his cock.

Now this critter was being way too forward, if not downright annoying.

“Hey – quit that! Fuck off!” Meyer yelled, and tried to shove the tentacle away, but the creature held onto its target and raised itself a little more above the waterline so that its gaze was locked with his. Its eyes became like searchlights, bright blazing white, and Meyer found himself unable to exit the pool or call for help at all. This was obviously no mere animal he was dealing with – in that relentless stare he could discern an intelligence equal to, or perhaps even greater than, that of a human.

_Holy shit_ , Meyer thought, a slight wave of panic descending upon him, _I’m about to be molested by a fucking live Koosh ball!_

It was as if the creature was exerting some kind of hypnotic effect on him. All Meyer could do was surrender to the beast’s touch, and gasp in helpless pleasure as the tentacle’s soft suckers began to make small kissing motions up and down his renewed hard-on. He didn’t want this, but it felt so damned good all the same. As the creature watched unwaveringly, issuing a silent demand that seemed to echo within Meyer’s very soul, he drew his legs up onto the ledge and spread his thighs wide apart. 

As the slick limb of the beast caressed the inside of his ass, images of being in bed with Daryl Burke again began to flood into Meyer’s mind. It was as if this alien being was pulling these erotic pictures right out of his brain, and was drawing energy from them. The ends of the little frond—like projections all over its body were now a fiery scarlet and the hum it had produced earlier had changed into a delicate flute-like piping as its tentacle-tip began to push against Meyer’s tight hole and slowly invade its depths. 

]Meyer gasped at the unexpected pleasure as the slim arm of the beast probed and explored him, seeming to expand in girth when it thrust further and further inside him. He found himself moaning Daryl’s name aloud, imagining being stretched and filled by his superior’s massive shaft in the same delicious way this alien was stretching and filling him. In his mind’s eye, Meyer sat astride Burke’s lap and rode his cock, held safe in the strength of his muscular arms and kissing him wildly and deeply. 

The creature seemed to like these thoughts of Meyer’s, for its uncanny song became even more hauntingly lovely, and two more supple arms reached to play with and stimulate his nipples, the moist suckers latching onto them like tender little mouths and making Meyer call Daryl’s name again, almost sobbing with the sheer rapture of it all. 

He lolled back against the side of the pool, helpless as a drunk man under the creature’s spell. The tentacle that had made a grab for his cock earlier was firmly wrapped around it again now, moving around and along the length of it and exerting such a delightful pressure that Meyer found himself wordlessly begging this strange beast not to stop. 

Meyer’s brain was overflowing with blissful thoughts of Burke – of his chest bedewed with sweat, and his teeth sinking into Meyer’s neck, making him scream with sweet agony. Feeling himself nearing climax, he raised his hips and pressed as close to the creature as he could, yielding to its every touch. The suckers played upon his sensitive nerves, igniting a chain reaction of such ecstasy along his spine that he almost lost consciousness as he came. 

As his seed spilled into the water, the alien beast became ablaze with lights again, putting on one hell of a splendid show. Shimmering rainbow shades glowed from its every extremity, and its song was a symphony in Meyer’s ears as he murmured, “Daryl – I love you!” with the reverence of a prayer. 

The creature slowly withdrew, but he barely sensed its movement or the fading of its color to the palest shade of beige. All that he noticed was the soft exclamation from the tall, well-built figure who had just approached the pool and the familiar tone of that voice. 

Meyer looked up, and his blue eyes locked with Burke’s dark brown ones. 

"Wow,” Burke whispered, and from the sound of that word and the size of the bulge in his pants, he had obviously seen plenty of what had been going on. And he evidently liked what he saw. 

"Hey, Daryl. Come on in, the water’s fine,” Meyer replied, grinning sheepishly. Even in this state, he couldn’t resist shooting off his mouth. Burke rolled his eyes and hurriedly started pulling off his clothes. 

"Aaron, shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Burke commanded as he strode into the water and captured Meyer into his arms. 

“Yes, sir!” Meyer retorted, just before their lips met and their tongues began to tenderly entwine. 

Meyer knew that he would have no trouble at all getting aroused again. And judging by the hovering presence of the creature in the background, it was obvious that he would not be the only one who would soon be ready for another round. 


End file.
